In many instances it is desirable or necessary to provide limited and restricted access to certain components of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. For example, when having a motor vehicle parked in a parking lot or parking garage, it is necessary to give an attendant or valet control over the vehicle's ignition key so that the vehicle can be moved as necessary. The same is true, for example, at a car wash or car repair shop, where the key is left in the ignition, frequently with the engine running but, in any case, in a way such that control over the key is given to an attendant.
While giving up control over the ignition key is necessary in such cases, it is, at the same time, desirable to prevent access by the attendant to certain areas of the vehicle, for example, the trunk or glove compartment, where valuables may be stored. Accordingly, many vehicles are provided with two keys, one of which (the master key) operates the ignition system of the vehicle as well as all other locks (for example, the vehicle doors, trunk, glove compartment, fuel door) while the other key (the valet key) functions only for the ignition system and the vehicle doors. This provides some degree of security although there are problems with the two-key system, as discussed below.
Some vehicles allow the trunk and fuel door to be opened from within the vehicle, for example, by pulling a lever or pressing a button. If one has neglected to block access by individually locking the trunk, fuel door, etc., with the master key, unwanted access to such vehicle areas by an attendant or by a criminal who has broken into the vehicle interior, is not precluded.
In some expensive motor vehicles, all external mechanically operable locks, except the driver's door lock, have been eliminated, and, in certain models, even the driver's door lock and ignition lock have been eliminated. This deters access by thieves who pick locks or simply remove them. The trunk and the fuel door have electric locks controlled by buttons on the dashboard and further buttons on a remote control. To disable access to the trunk, glove compartment, etc., an internal button must be pressed in order to change to a Restricted Access Valet Mode. One example of this approach is the 1998 Cadillac Eldorado, which has a Restricted Access Valet Mode activated by a button in the glove compartment. Once the button is pressed, the glove compartment is locked automatically when closed. Unlocking the glove compartment requires a second key. In such a vehicle, the ignition or master key does not open the glove compartment and, therefore, can be given to a valet or attendant.
After having eliminated as many mechanical locks as possible to increase security, this system is dependent on a mechanical lock, the glove compartment lock, to bar access to the mode change button, a security weakness.
While useful, the two-key systems present a number of problems. At a minimum, they require two keys to be carried and separated whenever a valet or like service is used. If the wrong key is mistakenly given to a valet or the Restricted Access Mode not invoked, as can easily happen, security is lost. Furthermore, the two-key systems require a vehicle to be divided into two fixed zones, one of which is not accessible with one of the keys, without the flexibility to change the zone extent.
Some vehicles are provided with only a single key for all functions so that there is no way to deny access to the trunk, glove compartment, etc., by an attendant or a criminal who has broken into the vehicle.
Many motor vehicles today are equipped with a Vehicle Attack Alarm/Vehicle Theft Prevention (VAA/VTP) security system to deter criminals from gaining access to the interior and to prevent vehicle theft. These VAA/VTP security systems typically sense shocks or changes in electric current flow, when, for example, a door is being opened, and, when triggered, the system disables the starter and sets off an alarm.
VAA/VTP security systems can have passive and active modes of operation, which can be chosen by the vehicle owner, or can be set by the security system manufacturer. In the passive mode, a VAA/VTP system is armed automatically when, for instance, a specific time interval has elapsed after the ignition key has been pulled out of the ignition lock, the driver's door has been opened and all doors have been closed.
When a motor vehicle is in the active security mode, the VAA/VTP system is armed by the driver, for instance, by pressing a button on a remote control. Some vehicles in the active security mode can be armed by pressing the LOCK DOOR button on the vehicle's general remote control once or twice.
In most VAA/VTP systems, active and passive, pressing the OPEN DOOR button on the vehicle's general remote control causes the system to disarm.
Whenever a motor vehicle is turned over to a valet for parking, or to a car repair shop or car wash for service, the automatic arming of a passive VAA/VTP security system must be prevented. Most VAA/VTP systems allow the passive mode to be disabled by placing the system into a conventional Valet Mode (distinct from the Restricted Access Valet Mode of the invention). The system may be placed in the conventional Valet Mode using a dedicated, hard-to-find interior button, or by pressing one or more buttons on the vehicle's remote control in an unusual way, e.g. by pressing the UNLOCK DOOR button for a long, non-normal time. Automatic arming may be restored, once the car is returned, by a similar button pressing operation.
A passive VAA/VTP security system used in conjunction with an access restriction system complicates the security steps a driver must take when leaving the motor vehicle and has greater scope for errors.